


Within Their Woven Fate

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: An evening together brings about some much needed comfort for Rin and Ko as their lives continue to progress..





	Within Their Woven Fate

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"We're home!".

Ko stumbled into her apartment with a giggling Rin following suit.

The producer was clinging onto Ko, her arms encircled around the blonde's neck and face buried between her shoulder blades.

"You live here alone" she pointed out after disentangling herself from Ko, "Nobody is going to reply back".

"Wanna bet? This place is pretty haunted you know".

"With what exactly?" Rin smiled as they shed their jackets and placed them up on the rack, "The Curse of the Wild Ahagon Cult?". 

Ko frowned, "Hey, that was a good story! If Ahagon hadn't showed up, the others would have been freaked out for months to come". 

"Scarring your subordinates isn't part of the job description" she chided after walking into the living room.

The blonde grinned as Rin sat down, then brought her knees up and clutched her ankle to rub the pain away. 

"Maybe it _should_ be" she laughed before taking a seat on the other end of the sofa, "You okay?". 

Rin nodded, "I will be. These long nights out tend to get harder the older we get". 

"It's only 11 Pm, babe". 

"My point exactly" Rin clarified, "Why does it feel like it is 2 Am and I've discovered new areas in my back that are not supposed to ache" she chuckled after turning to face the blonde, "I had an enjoyable time though, thank you for taking me out tonight". 

"I still know how to show a woman a good time" she winked, much to Rin's feigned displeasure, "But that aside, give me your feet". 

The gentle demand caught Rin off guard as the already rose tint on her cheeks enhanced to a fuchsia shade. But she saw nothing but seriousness in the blonde's blue eyes along with an alluring glow. 

"W-what?".

Ko clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth whilst ushering Rin to comply, "Trust me, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you".

"Well that isn't reassuring..".

"You have no faith in me, I'm hurt" Ko grinned, taking a hold of her lover's feet into her lap and proceeded to massage the slightly reddened ankles, "Probably not as much as your ankles hurt though".

"The unfortunate side effect to new heels" the producer lamented. 

"Which is exactly _why_ I refuse to wear them no matter how much you try to convince me". 

"I see your point..".

A soft murmur of the rebuttal was all Ko received as Rin succumbed to the divine handiwork. With her head slumping to the side, the discomfort she was feeling around the tendons of her ankles were swept away by each delicate press. Ko's fingers dug into the subtalar joints on both feet, rubbing the bone firmly to relieve the pressure, an action that was much appreciated given the small gasp. 

It had been some time that they'd both spent much needed time together considering their different job roles now. Rin was often away dealing with the business side of the games whereas Ko remained in the office primarily.

With their conflicting schedules and work loads, days or nights out away from work tended to be difficult to plan.

The art director missed Rin's company having had become utterly accustomed to it.

So moments like this, she made the most of.

"Feeling better?".

Rin opened her eyes, a drowsy smile forming on her lips as she gauged the blonde, "Much better, thank you. If you wish to have a back up career should you tire of designing games, a profession as a masseuse is certainly on the cards for you". 

"You just want me to touch you" Ko easily deflecting, providing an additional squeeze to Rin's calves to amplify the teasing.

"And..what if I _do_ want you to touch me?".

The level of sensuality in Rin's words matched the stare of her gaze, almost as if she was challenging the blonde. Ko's fingers had stopped just beneath Rin's knees, the skin being in Ko's vicinity given that the producer's skirt had ridden up to rest on her thighs.

She knew she was practically waving a red flag in front of Ko, the woman loving a challenge.

Ko smirked and slowly got up to sit on her knees which made Rin part her legs slightly, "Hm, are you sure you want that, Rin?". 

The atmosphere shifted with an incredible speed, it had done so the moment Ko had offered to sooth away the pain. 

Because like Ko, Rin too, was craving the company of her lover. 

"Please". 

She met Ko's covetous gaze, trying to match the intensity as she gulped and prompted Ko to continue. 

Taking her time, the blonde moved forward whilst sliding her palms over Rin's legs. She started from where she was resting her hands on other woman's knees till she dragged them down her thighs. All the while through the journey, she made sure to take up Rin's skirt in the process which exposed more heat emitting from her. 

Though calculated, Ko's dance of seducing her lover was as natural as could be.

It made it easier for Rin to follow through when she wound her thighs around Ko's waist to pull her in closer. Her nimble fingers worked with precision to remove the buttons from the blonde's maroon top, yanking it down her back before it became trapped against Ko's elbows. 

Their breathing came out ragged when they paused; Ko hovering over Rin with her hands separating her thighs, as the latter gripped the sides of the top still plastered around Ko waist. 

A desperation slammed into them both at a riveting motion while Rin's plea rang in the air. 

Any innocuous intentions behind the word had been morphed into something far more carnal. 

It was enough to rewire Ko's brain to act. 

She moved her hands and placed them on Rin's hips in a bid to pull her up against herself. The fluidity of the movement startled the producer as she circled her arms behind Ko's head whilst her exposed legs coiled around her body. 

Rin's face was flush with a delectable tinge of pink the moment skin met skin and her skirt settled around hips. Even the sensation of that was enough to reignite the need to be taken by Ko to a point where she was seeing stars. 

"Do I have to ask again?". 

"Maybe" Ko replied, voice low when her lips brushed against Rin's, "I like the sound of it coming from your mouth". 

The mouth which had been captured by the blonde's lips, her tongue sliding in and settling against Rin's as they moved within each other. 

Rin groaned into the kiss, her hips moving without her permission against Ko's exposed stomach as hands crawling down her own lower back continued their descent. 

The lack of space from being intertwined on the sofa worked as a catalyst to push them closer. 

Not that they needed any more of an incentive to want to make love. 

Being around each other and alone fuelled a canister of desire, their touch being the spark to set it ablaze. 

Which is exactly what occurred once Rin had managed to extract her tongue away long enough to give Ko what she wanted to hear; a plea uttered in such a way that it'd make the goddess Aphrodite blush. 

It spurred enough of a reaction and Rin found herself on her back against the sofa again, her darkened eyes following the trail Ko was taking down her body.

Her fingers twirled around the blonde locks as Ko delivered the first leap of pleasure for the night. 

No other sensation registered in Rin's mind, only the feeling of Ko between her thighs providing sweeps of bliss. 

If there was a more adequate ending to an enjoyable evening with the woman she loved than what was happening now, Rin had yet to experience it.

Then again, they had the rest of their lives together to find out what other ways aided the discomfort of pain. 

 


End file.
